


Angel Grapefruit Technique

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Frottage, Grapefruit Method, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel blindfolds Dean and uses a grapefruit to give him a blowjob.  It's the best sex Dean has ever had in his whole fucking life.Become my Patron for access to exclusive fics and free commissions: https://www.patreon.com/NikolausChaser





	Angel Grapefruit Technique

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLTgWdXrx3U
> 
> I wish I was sorry. I'm not.

Dean looks up from his book at the sound of the doorknob rattling as somebody struggles to get into the apartment.  He hears the scrape of a key against the lock and he bookmarks his page, tossing his book onto the adjacent cushion and pushing himself off the couch.  He opens the door to Castiel standing on the other side, arms laden with three heavy grocery bags and his keys pinched awkwardly between two fingers. He smiles when he sees Dean.

“Oh, thanks,” he says, stepping past Dean and into the apartment.  He rushes into the kitchen and drops the bags onto the counter, immediately beginning the unpacking process.  “I wanted to buzz in, but the intercom system is broken again. It’s such an inconvenience.”

“I’ll call the landlord on Monday and see if he can get it fixed,” Dean says, sidling up behind Castiel and wrapping an arm around his waist.  He rubs his hands back and forth over his belly and rests his chin on his shoulder, spying on the contents of the grocery bags as Cas unpacks them.  “So what’s for dinner?”

“I was going to make some macaroni and cheese with bacon and spinach.  Does that sound good?” he says. Dean hums, bending his head to kiss and nip at Castiel’s neck.

“Sounds delicious,” he says, leaning over and peering into one of the bags.  It’s filled with all manner of fruits: bananas, raspberries, cherries and, in overabundance there are at least seven fat and ripe orange grapefruits.  “Uh, baby? You makin’ a fruit salad or something?”

Castiel’s face lights up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  “Oh, no. Better,” he says, pulling the bag forward and dumping out all of its fruity contents onto the counter.  The grapefruits roll out one by one, and Castiel snatches one up and holds it out enticingly to Dean. “I saw a video on the internet, and I wanted to try something.”

Dean’s eyes go wide, and he licks his lips.  “What, uh… What kind of something?” he asks, a little breathless.  Castiel has that naughty, glittering look in his eyes that either always means one of two things for Dean: a whole lot of trouble, or a hell of a good time.

“The sexy kind of something,” he says, setting the grapefruit back on the counter and winking at his boyfriend.  It takes all of Dean’s willpower not to laugh at how absolutely silly Cas looks when he winks, using his entire body to make the simple gesture.  “But not until after dinner. Now will you help me unpack these bags?” he asks. Dean grins.

“Well, no!  Not now that you’ve got me all excited for this _sexy something_ ,” he says.  He grunts when Castiel thrusts a bottle of laundry detergent into his arms and shoos him out of the room.  Dean chuckles as he goes to put the detergent away, his mind already racing with all sorts of ideas about what Cas is going to do to him tonight.  And what was that he said about watching some video online? Has Cas been watching porn without him? The thought of it makes him pout. Cas doesn’t like it when Dean watches porn on his own-- he says that it feels too much like cheating when they do it alone-- but they’ve watched it together a few times and it was an enjoyable experience.  So why the hell would Cas go and watch porn on his own, now?

“Dean! I need your help!’  Cas is whining from the other room.  Dean shakes his head of his thoughts and makes his way back to their kitchen to help Castiel finish unpacking.  It would be best if he just puts the whole thing out of his mind, and waits to see what Cas has in store for him tonight.

\---

“Why’ve I got to be blindfolded?” Dean whines, scratching at the fabric that’s tied tightly around the back of his head.  He feels the bed dip and Castiel presses his lips firmly to Dean’s, cupping his face.

“Do you want to be tied down as well, dear?” he asks.  Dean feels the air leave his lungs in a gust, his cock twitching and filling inside of his boxers.  Woah, he did _not_ know that suggestion would turn him on so much.  He shakes his head, and Castiel leans down to kiss him again, smiling against his lips.  “Good boy.”

“Geez, Cas,” Dean mumbles, falling into another kiss from his boyfriend, then another, then another.  His libido flares up, arousal burning slow and steady ;pw in his belly. He grips on to Castiel with everything he has, grunting softly when Castiel pushes him back, forcing him to lie prone and splayed on top of their mattress.  “You’re killing me here.”

“And we’ve barely even started,” Castiel murmurs, dragging his tongue over Dean’s cheek and then bending his head, sucking and nibbling at Dean’s neck in the same manner he had done to Castiel earlier.  “You always taste so good,” he says, keeping up sucking at Dean’s neck until it’s almost uncomfortable, and Dean is sure that he has a hickey on the side of his neck.

“I use-- ah,” Dean tips his head back, letting out a sharp gasp when Castiel bites his earlobe, slides his hands underneath his shirt and pinches his nipples.  “I use essential oils,” he says. Castiel laughs against his neck, nips at his collarbone. He lifts up his shirt and punches it at Dean’s chest, dragging his tongue over Dean’s right nipple and swirling it around.

“Peppermint?” he asks.  Dean smirks.

“Yeah.  Got Tangerine too, but I wasn’t gonna open it until I used up all the rest of th _aahh_ \--,” he hisses, squirming when Castiel’s teeth close around his nipple and he tugs, the delicious pain going straight to his dick.  He thrusts his hips upward, grinding himself against Castiel’s thigh, the swell of his fat dick pressing against his boyfriend’s leg.  “Shit, Cas, stop!”

“Too much?” Castiel asks, pulling off of Dean’s nipple with a small _pop_.  He gently drags his tongue across the swollen red bud, soothing the pain he’d caused.  Dean squirms again.

“A little.  I’d really like to see you, Cas,” he says, hands reaching out and finding the back of his head, fingers tangling into dark, messy hair.  Castiel turns his face and kisses Dean’s wrist. He drags his hands down the sides of Dean’s body and tugs at the hem of his boxers, tugging the fabric down to expose his boyfriend’s swollen cock to the cool air of their bedroom.  He tosses the garment to the side and reaches down with one hand to grip the base of Dean’s cock, giving the swollen flesh a few gentle tugs to bring him to full hardness.

“Hmm,” Dean sighs, settling back into the pillows, mouth falling open as he pants and ruts his cock into Cas’s hand.  “Nice.”

Castiel licks his lips and smiles, then bends down and places an open-mouthed kiss on the head of Dean’s cock.  On Dean’s next upward thrust his cock pushes into Cas’s mouth, just an inch, and Dean groans prettily at the feeling of Cas’s velvet tongue lapping at his swollen head.  He hallows his cheeks and bobs his neck, up and down, sucking Dean’s heavy cock. Salty precum drips onto his tongue and he laps at Dean’s slit, tongue poking at the sensitive glans, sucking him hard.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Dean breathes, thrusting his hips forward.  Castiel pulls back, lips spit slick and swollen now. He keeps jacking Dean’s cock, the flesh swollen and flushed in his hand, now wet with spit and precum.  He shifts, walking on his knees to the edge of the bed. He bends down and collects a small plate from the floor; on it is a wet and juicy grapefruit, sliced in half with a perfect hole in the center.  It’s the exact size for Dean’s cock to slip through.

Still jacking Dean’s cock with his hand, he picks the grapefruit up and slides it right on to Dean’s cock.  Dean gasps and bucks his hips, mouth dropping open in shock, and his whole body shivers.

“Holy shit,” he gasps, thrusting his hips frantically.  Castiel moves the grapefruit up and down; the juices run sticky down Dean’s thighs, pulp and sweet liquid squirting all over the place.   _Damn_ , Castiel forgot to lay down a towel.  Well, it’s too late now. There’s juice everywhere.  He licks his lips and bends down, taking the head of Dean’s cock back into his mouth and giving a gentle suck.  His whole cock tastes sweet like a grapefruit now, and Castiel hums happily and closes his eyes.

“Mmm, mmhm, Cas,” Dean gasps, spreading his legs.  JUices run down the inside of his thighs and over the cleft of his ass.  Castiel reaches out and gives Dean’s balls a squeeze, and his fingers grow sticky with the sugary juice of the fruit.  He drags his tongue up and down, hot breath ghosting over the sticky head, and he licks up some pulp that was left on his cock.

“Mmhm,” Castiel smacks his lips, dragging his tongue along the vein of Dean’s cock.  Dean huffs, desperately rocking his hips forward, juices squirting from the fruit around his cock and making the curls of dark hair at the base of his cock sticky and matted. He sits up and yanks off his blindfold, breath catching at the sight in front of him.  Cas’s mouth is wrapped around his swollen dick, grapefruit juice and precum smeared all over his lips and cheeks, and there’s a _fucking grapefruit wrapped around his cock_.  Dean gasps and rolls his eyes back in his head, flopping down and pushing his hips into Cas’s hand again.  

“Oh fuck, you’re crazy.  You’re the craziest boyfriend I’ve ever had,” he groans, chest heaving when Castiel gives the grapefruit a squeeze.  Juice dribbles down between Dean’s thighs and stains their sheets with sticky fluid, and Castiel sucks Dean’s head into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head.  Dean lets out a long groan. “Don’t stop, don’t…”

“I won’t,” Castiel promises, and he hallows his cheeks and takes another inch of Dean into his mouth.  The base of his cock, where he can’t reach with his mouth, he squeezes with the grapefruit and keeps pumping up and down.  Another thirty seconds and it’s too much for Dean, and he cums when Castiel scrapes his nail against the sensitive bud of his anus, all of the sensations too overwhelming for Dean to handle.  Castiel pulls the grapefruit off of Dean’s cock with a wicked grin, then rips it open and pops one of its wedges into his spit-slick mouth. Dean watches him with glazed eyes, a groan on his lips, and he reaches out and pulls Cas into a crushing hug.

“Come on, I’ll make you cum,” he says.  Castiel drops the remaining bits of grapefruit onto the already ruined bedsheets, letting Dean manhandle him so that he’s kneeling in front of him.  He lifts his legs and wraps them around Castiel’s neck, thighs pressed together, wet grapefruit juice glistening on his skin. “Fuck me like this.”

“Okay,” Castiel groans, taking his cock into his hand.  He’s hard as a rock, the act of sucking Dean off and bringing him to orgasm enough to make any man light in the head.  “Been a while since we did this,” he grunts, wrapping his arms around Dean’s calves and pushing forward. His cock slips between Dean’s clenched thighs, sticky grapefruit juice slicking the way as he ruts against him and fucks his cock between Dean’s legs.  

“Yeah, ‘cause it causes diaper rash,” Dean grunts.  Castiel scoffs and shakes his head, bending down and kissing Dean firmly on the lips.

“Thank you for letting me try this,” he says, gasping softly and closing his eyes as he fucks his cock between Dean’s thighs.  Dean grins, his body moving up the bed with every one of Cas’s thrusts. He reaches behind himself and grips the headboard to stop himself from slamming his head into the carved wood.

“My pleasure.  I can’t wait to try it out on you,” he says with a wink, tightening his thighs around Cas’s dick.  Castiel groans and closes his eyes, his mouth falling open on a silent cry as he cums in thick, sticky stripes between them.  Dean’s thighs drop back open immediately, splaying open lazily, and Castiel falls into Dean’s open arms with a grunt and a tired sigh.  Dean kisses his forehead. “What’s it called, anyway?”

“The Angel Grapefruit Technique.  I saw a demonstration video on Facebook last week.  I knew you would like it.”

Dean chuckles, turning his head to the side and looking down at the soiled sheets.  “We should’ve laid down a towel,” he says. Castiel laughs.

“Next time.  Good thing I bought laundry detergent, huh?” he asks.  Dean laughs and leans down to plant another kiss on Cas’s forehead.

“Sure is.  Come on,” he pats Castiel on the butt, forcing him to roll off of him as he climbs out of bed and heads towards the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean off with.  “Get dressed. We’ve got to make an emergency trip to the laundromat.”

Castiel groans.  When he moves, his thighs cling together with sticky grapefruit juice.  He sits up, scratching his head. “Maybe a shower first?”

Dean pops his head in from the bathroom, eyebrows raised.  “Dude, shower sex takes way too long. We’ll never make it in time.”

Castiel smirks, hopping up and chasing Dean back into the bathroom.  “You wanna bet?”


End file.
